<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>#11 Trench Coat by Error403HRD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375798">#11 Trench Coat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error403HRD/pseuds/Error403HRD'>Error403HRD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>1000 Prompts [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Bigotry &amp; Prejudice, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Nonbinary Harry Potter, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Short One Shot, Swearing, Transphobia, enbyphobia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25375798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error403HRD/pseuds/Error403HRD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>also known as:<br/>The one that is not about trench coats because it spiraled out of control.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>1000 Prompts [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822279</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>#11 Trench Coat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There's also Nonbinary erasure, you've been warned.<br/>This is set in 2018, since I'm moving Harry's birthdate to 2000 since I unintentionally forgot he was born in the 1980s.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They looked suspicious.</p><p>They were new.</p><p>They were foreign.</p><p>They were wearing a trench coat.</p><p>They were paranoid.</p><p>They jumped whenever they saw someone with red or curly brown hair.</p><p>Who were they hiding from?</p><p>And were they involved with something illegal?</p><p>They couldn't even get a good enough glance at the chest or face to guess a gender.</p><p>These were the thoughts that crossed through the minds of the town's people.</p><p>Sighing, Liana took a sip of her drink and stood up, making her way to the strange figure.</p><p>They turned.</p><p>The face was both feminine and masculine, which was of no help.</p><p>"Hey, I've been seeing you around recently and figured I should reach out to help out a new neighbor. I'm Liana Rhode, it's nice to meet you."</p><p>Their chest was too obscured for Liana to get a good look, but if they were a female they weren't very blessed.</p><p>Their hair was long and tied back at the nape of their neck.</p><p>It was a silky black that Liana was jealous of, and she loved her light blonde locks.</p><p>The figure gave a soft but nervous smile,</p><p>"H-Hello....I-I'm...Harry. I'm sorry if I seem a little weird.....people who I thought were friends tried to murder me and....I'm sure you understand why I'm suspicious."</p><p>Harry could be short for Harriet or something, because the voice was beautiful and handsome at the same time.</p><p>They were perfect and she was very jealous.</p><p>Perhaps being blunt and truthful would alleviate suspicion.</p><p>"The townspeople don't like the fact that you always obscure your face. I just wanted to see if you were a good person and find out if you're a man or a woman."</p><p>Harry blinked, God why were those eyes that perfect shade of green, there was no way those weren't contacts, but Harry was wearing glasses and Liana was jealous as fuck. Her brown eyes seemed bleak in comparison.</p><p>Harry laughed.</p><p>Why was this being so perfect, there was no way they were human and Liana was sticking to that theory.</p><p>"Oh....I mean no harm, I'll stop wearing the hat and coat. I only really wore them because I needed to make sure this place was safe anyway. As for my gender....I'll let you figure that on your own."</p><p>They winked as they took off the coat and hat.</p><p>The utter gall.</p><p>Liana huffed and took the seat in front of Harry,</p><p>"Fuck it, anyway, aside from shit friends, what brings you to this little town? As far as I know, no one willingly comes to the tornado state. Hell, as soon as I'm done with this degree I'm off to Canada because America can go fuck itself."</p><p>Harry blinked and gave another laugh, though this one was slightly bitter.</p><p>"Ah, I figured the tornadoes would be a deterrent, my next choice was somewhere near an active volcano. Um.....I'm not good at this whole friend thing, I was raised in a cupboard you see."</p><p>Liana didn't catch a joking tone and that disturbed her.</p><p>Were they raised homeless or something? Because getting out of that situation would've probably been pretty hard.</p><p>And fucking impressive.</p><p>Liana shrugged,</p><p>"Eh, I'm abrasive as fuck so people tend not to stick around me, so I feel you. Anyway, need help moving in, or you got that covered?"</p><p>Harry smiled nervously,</p><p>"Um, yeah, actually, I'm having trouble fitting my desk through the door and I need that for my computer and printer and stuff...."</p><p>Liana huffed a laugh, knowing full well how horrible it was to try and get large furniture through doors,</p><p>"No shame, I had to unscrew the door to fit my couch through, that might've been illegal actually, but no one complained, so whatever. I'll go help you since none of these sorry sacks of shit will have the muscle mass to lift anything heavier than a bag of fertilizer."</p><p>At her abrupt declaration, Harry scrambled to get out of their chair and follow them out of the pub.</p><p>"Anyway, let's play twenty questions because neither of us can socialize. Where you from?"</p><p>"Ah, well, I was born in Godric's Hollow, England, but then my parents died when I was a year old and I was raised in Surrey, and from the age of eleven I was picked to go to a boarding school in Scotland and went back to Surrey every summer, you?"</p><p>Liana hummed, she had no idea where Surrey or Godric's Hollow was, but she knew Scotland and England and figured Surrey was probably in Wales or Ireland or something.</p><p>"I was born in Texas, then my dad's military job meant we jumped around the states often, so I was raised in Kentucky, Texas, Georgia, and Virginia. I moved to Kansas to get a degree, and figured moving to a small town would keep my mom from finding me since it's an hour drive from the campus to here. Nope. The bitch insisted she help me move in and yelled at me when I said I didn't need her help. I'm just gonna up and move out of the states, block her number, and hope she doesn't somehow track me down again."</p><p>Harry gave a hum.</p><p>"I'm glad my aunt and uncle hated me. It kept them from interfering with my life when I wasn't in their immediate vicinity."</p><p>They paused for a moment, before paling, </p><p>"I forgot to ask your pronouns, I'm sorry."</p><p>Liana blinked,</p><p>"Um, I'm a girl."</p><p>Harry nodded, a little confused,</p><p>"Well, I didn't want to assume. You could've gone by they/them pronouns like me."</p><p>Like...oh, Harry was one of <i>those</i> people. Liana scrunched her nose.</p><p>"It's man and woman, he/him and she/her. These nonbinary people are just attention seeking or confused."</p><p>Harry looked hurt.</p><p>Better to teach him(?) now rather than have him learn the hard way later.</p><p>"I'm sorry ma'am but I'm going to have to disagree. I actively avoid calling attention to myself; how is being nonbinary attention seeking?"</p><p>Liana huffed, rolling her eyes,</p><p>"Look dude, you were born with either a dick or a vagina, that's what you are and anything else just means you're confused."</p><p>Harry looked slightly angry.</p><p>Liana was a little scared since she didn't miss the muscles he revealed when he took off the trench coat, but she wasn't backing down.</p><p>He needed to learn.</p><p>"What about male to female or female to male transgenders? They can experience extreme dysphoria that ruins lives. I personally always feel like something's wrong when I'm a he/him or she/her-"</p><p>"Facts don't care about your feelings-"</p><p>"Sex is proven to be on a spectrum by science, from hormones, sex organs, and chromosomes, there are a lot of variations that are entirely normal-"</p><p>"Sex is not a spectrum you stupid S.J.W.!"</p><p>"Yes it is, what happened to 'facts don't care about your feelings'!?"</p><p>"Women have periods, men don't-"</p><p>"What about menopause? Or infertile women?"</p><p>"Well obviously there are exceptions-"</p><p>"Exceptions make your argument invalid. How did you know you were a woman?"</p><p>"I have a fucking vagina, what the fuck-"</p><p>"Well what about intersex people who have multiple sex organs but still identify as a woman? What then-"</p><p>"Just shut up, you're twisting facts-"</p><p>"No I'm not you're just in denial-"</p><p>"Fuck off you fucking moron before I kick your ass!"</p><p>Liana stomped away, the stupid boy would have to learn the hard way that he was just confused, because she wasn't dealing with this bullshit.</p><p>Harry was gone the next day, his house sold back to whoever he bought it from.</p><p>Liana only rolled her eyes when she saw the For Sale sign back in place.</p><p>She tried to help him, but he just didn't listen.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry, also I figure magic would let you do some permanent alterations to fit an image that you desperately want, so I made Harry androgynous since it fit the story, because while many nonbinary are perfectly fine being masculine or feminine, I needed to drive home the fact that people use they as a pronoun all the time, but the moment they are asked to do so they just completely ignore your wishes. It's been a bad day, I'm sorry this is late, it took three hours to write when normally I can pump these out in ten minutes if I need to, I'm sorry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>